


Sharing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One abandoned house. Two mattresses. Three hunters. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I found on tumblr (in which character A and character B share an air mattress), just slightly edited to involve smut. In any case, please enjoy the awkwardness of me writing Sam/Reader smut!~
> 
> This is my first attempt at publishing smut, so if you liked/hated it, comments/bricks of feedback are graciously accepted.

"Hell no," you said. "I am not sharing an air mattress with you, Dean. Why don't you guys just share one? After all, you're family." It was your first stay in an abandoned house with the brothers, and of course- of fucking course- they only had two mattresses.

He glared at you, then Sam. "Two burly guys- brothers- sleeping together? That never turns out good."

"A guy and a girl who kill monsters for a living share a bed. It sounds like a bad porno." Your voice trailed. Sam sniggered.

"Just share with Sasquatch then!" Dean yelled, gesturing to him. "I'm not sleeping with my goddamn brother!"

A huff left your mouth as you rolled your eyes, muttering a strew of curses under your breath. You heaved your bag over your shoulder before walking into the next room, pouting. Sam followed you.

"Hey, um, look, I don't want to creep you out or anything, so if you want me to, I'll sleep on the floor or something. Wouldn't be the first time." He laughed.

You almost felt bad. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm just being a baby. You don't need to, er, sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?" he asked, throwing his bag onto the floor, offering to take yours. You obliged and handed him your bag.

"I'm sure. It's fine." In all honesty, you weren't disappointed about sharing with Sam. He was the nicer of the two and (in your opinion) the more attractive. "Better than hot-shot out there." You laughed.

"Alright. Just.. tell me if you don't want to share. Please."

"Chill, Sam. It's all good," you replied, a hand instinctively going to grasp his shoulder.

Dean was on food duty, meaning he drove to the nearest fast-food restaurant and got something for each of you. He returned with the usual: a few burgers and fries.

After a very greasy "dinner", you each headed to bed. You and Sam awkwardly changed, both facing a separate wall. As weird as it was, the only real thing close to "pajamas" you had was a pair of shorts that barely hit your thighs before cutting off and a t-shirt. You turned around a bit too soon, your eyes meeting his ass, trapped in his boxers. Your gaze moved to the muscles on his back, admiring them before you immediately snapped around.

"You good?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, yeah. You?"

He murmured a 'yeah'. Sam had on a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest visible. You couldn't help but stare. "This okay?" he asked, swallowing. You nodded your head, shifting your eyes to the small mattress.

He gestured to you, as if to say 'ladies first'; you sighed before obliging. Facing the wall, you tried to ignore the huge mass of Sam lying down next to you. He pulled a blanket over the two of you.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Sammy."

You didn't sleep much that night. It was hard to focus on your sleep schedule when he flipped over and draped his arm around you in his sleep. You tensed for a few seconds before slowly settling back into him, feeling his pectorals against your shoulder blades.

Eventually, you did end up falling asleep, but your slumber was cut short by Sam whimpering. You tried your best to look over your shoulder, finding his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched; you figured it was just a dream. You relaxed once again, and closed your eyes when you suddenly felt him _rut_ himself against you.

You froze. What were you supposed to do? The small noises kept falling from his mouth as you contemplated waking him up.

Then the moans started. The bastard started full-on moaning. A pulse of heat rushed to your core.

The moans transformed into your name. Sam Winchester was having a wet dream about you and he was fucking moaning your name. You clamped your legs together, attempting to stifle a cough as you listened to Sam mumble expletives between strews of whimpers, moans, and whines.

And that's when he woke up.

"Oh.. G-God. Um, look, I'm s-so sorry," he stuttered, springing from the mattress. "I just.. I'm so sorry." You stared down at the evident bulge in his sweatpants. His face turned red. "This isn't happening right now. This is not fucking happening."

Seeing him all hot and bothered only turned you on more; you subconsciously ran your tongue over your lips. "Damn, Sammy. What happened in that dream of yours?"

The blush slowly faded from his face, your tone seemingly giving him a boost in confidence. "So, I slept next to you for God knows how long with a boner, and you still call me Sammy?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Sam swallowed hard. "Oh." You motioned for him to sit on the makeshift bed next to you, to which he happily obliged. "I- uh- I was..."

"It's okay, Sammy. You can tell me." Your hand found his collarbone, rubbing his skin as his body went stiff.

"God help me," he muttered under his breath. His voice was barely a whisper. "I was, er, eating you out."

Oh. _Oh_. You honestly didn't expect that. A breathy 'fuck' left your lips. You collected yourself. "What are you waiting for?" you teased.

He didn't respond, but his lips met yours roughly as he laid you below him. Sam pulled your shirt off before pressing kisses down your neck and chest. "Protection?"

"Birth control," you responded.

He pulled your shorts and underwear down before grazing across the insides your thighs. He ran a finger through your slit, lingering for a moment. You shuddered and felt him laugh against you. He brought his finger to his lips and swirled his tongue around it, making a show.

"You taste amazing," he remarked.

He finally licked a stripe up your heat, and a moan escaped you. The hand not holding your pelvis covered your mouth. He looked up and held his finger in front of his mouth, shushing you.

"Gotta be quiet, baby. Wouldn't want Dean to wake up, would you?"

Honestly, at this point, you didn't really care. It was all too much and too **_Sam_** and you _needed_ him.

"Got it?"

You couldn't talk. Hell, you could barely breathe at this point. You simply nodded, allowing him to continue.

He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking, before plunging two fingers into your wetness. You raised a hand to your mouth, biting the skin on the back of it to stifle your moans.

"Feel good?" he asked, pumping his fingers inside you. You whined in response, to which his tongue resumed its ministrations to your clit.

You felt the familiar coil in your lower belly, almost at it's snapping point. Your hips resisted Sam's grasp, pushing up to meet his movements. Right as you were about to snap, he stopped. Everything.

You groaned in frustration. He tsked, and moved until you were face to face. He leaned in, his breath hot against your ear. "My turn to tease."

"Fuck you," you let out between breaths.

"Don't worry," he said, chuckling, "we'll get there eventually."

"I hate you so much, Sam Winchester."

He removed himself from the mattress completely, standing up. "I don't think so. Of course, I could just leave you here- go sleep on the floor or something." He shimmied out of his sweatpants.

"No underwear, Winchester?" You smirked. "Were you planning this?"

"Guess you'll never know." A shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

He took his length in his hand, lips parting slightly in a breathy moan. "You do this to me, y'know?" he huffed. You whimpered at that. "You have no idea how many times I've locked myself in my room after a hunt- jerking off to the thought of fucking you into a mattress. Guess it's finally happening."

Sam Winchester was going to be the death of you. You were sure of it. You didn't think you could survive at this rate. He was so damn hot.

"Please- God, Sam- please," you cried out.

"What was that?" he pushed. "Are you begging?" He gripped the base of his dick. "Ask again."

" _Please!_ Please, Sam. I need this!"

He smirked before kneeling in front of you, running his cock through your folds, teasing.

"I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now-"

He cut you off with a sudden thrust into you. He paused, pushing your hair out of your face. "Are you okay?" he mouthed. You nodded, giving him the okay he needed to continue.

"You're great- did you know that? You're so fucking beautiful and intelligent and badass and.. God, this is amazing." He laughed.

You tried to hold back the noises he was pulling from you- unsuccessful. Jumbles of expletives fell from your lips as his movements continued. "Shit, Sammy, you're so good. So good."

He resumed his kisses to your neck and jawline, all the way down to your breasts. The coil in your belly was once again reaching its snapping point; you were close. As his thrusts became erratic, you could tell he was too. "Cum. Cum for me. Right now. Let it all go," he commanded. How could you protest?

The dam inside you broke; you came crying out his name, drawing his orgasm from him. Once you both recovered from your highs, you slumped into his arms, his fingers tracing circles into your hips. "We just fucked in an abandoned house," you remarked.

"Yeah," he breathed out.

"We should do it again some time."

"Definitely."

He hummed against your neck, running his fingers through your hair until you drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning, you woke up to Sam's arm around you and his face nuzzled into your neck. You tried to pull yourself out without waking him, your efforts futile as he stretched out. "Morning."

"Morning," you responded, giggling. "We should probably get dressed."

He nodded in agreement as you threw various pieces of clothing at him. "And this time, Winchester, wear underwear."

"I don't know. You'll never know when I might bend you over," he teased.

There was a moment of silence before you both broke out in a fit of laughter. "I love you," you blurted, followed by a pause. "Is that bad?"

"I hope not. I love you too."

You pulled the rest of your clothes on before walking into the living room to find Dean.

"Did you two have fun last night?" he asked, slightly irritated. "While you were fucking, some of us were trying to sleep."

"'Just share with Sasquatch then!'" Sam quoted. Dean huffed.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Dean-o," you added as Sam pulled you into his arms.

Sharing wasn't so bad after all.

 


End file.
